thewitcherfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Batalha do Pontão
A batalha pela ponte no Yaruga, conhecida como a Batalha do Pontão, é uma das muitas batalhas que ocorreram durante a Segunda Guerra do Norte. A rainha Meve de Lyria e Rívia, após a perda de seu exército, conduziu uma pequena companhia de guerrilheiros para lutar contra os Nilfgaardianos em Lyria. O exército resgatou camponeses que haviam sido capturados por Nilfgaard e forçados a trabalhar, e também destruiu alguns dos batalhões Nilfgaardianos. Quando as tropas de Lyria cresceram significativamente, graças a muitos voluntários e mercenários de Mahakam, Meve decidiu atravessar o Yaruga e mover o combate para Angren (ocupada por Nilfgaard) para perseguir e destruir as linhas de abastecimento Nilfgaardianas. Meve deixou algumas tropas na ponte, perto do Pontão Vermelho, para garantir a retirada do seu exército. A tropa acabou sendo encontrada por um forte exército Nilfgaardiano em Angren e foi impiedosamente conduzida de volta ao Yaruga. O Lyrianos fizeram uma balsa no rio Yaruga, na esperança de, pelo menos, trazer a sua rainha para a outra margem, para que ela não fosse capturada pelo inimigo. Enquanto isso, na margem oposta, a brigada Nilfgaardiana Daerlan, que havia lutado em Lyria, foi para a balsa ao mesmo tempo. Ironicamente, a balsa tinha acabado de ser comandada por Geralt de Rívia e seus companheiros que estavam tentando alcançar os druidas em Caed Dhu para obter informações sobre o paradeiro de Ciri. Geralt, Jaskier, Regis, Cahir e Milva estavam tentando chegar à costa do sul, quando notaram que um grupo armado lhes tinha confundido com o inimigo e começou disparar sobre eles. Jaskier era capaz de discernir a partir de suas faixas que eles eram soldados Lyrianos, mas o grupo não conseguiu comunicar que eles não eram o inimigo. Eles decidiram retornar à costa norte quando perceberam que esta rota foi também bloqueada pelos Nilfgaardianos, e por isso foram obrigados a fugir, usando a balsa para navegar pelo rio evitando ambos. As tropas de Meve, foram atacadas por um regimento Nilfgaardiano na margem sul, lutaram amargamente para defender-se. Graças a Meve, que estava lutando na linha de frente e foi ferida no rosto, as tropas não sucumbiram e estavam recuando lentamente em direção à ponte. A brigada Daerlan, no entanto, conseguiu chegar à ponte primeiro e prontamente atacaram a pequena infantaria Lyriana que devia defender a ponte, forçando-a a recuar. Geralt e o resto dos companheiros não pararam na margem, mas na própria ponte. Desesperados e sem opções, Geralt e Cahir reuniram a infantaria Lyriana restante e os levaram para um contra-ataque. Eles pararam o avanço de Nilfgaard e recapturaram a costa norte, assegurando, assim, a parte traseira de Lyria. Os Nilfgaardianos na costa norte preparavam-se para um contra-ataque, mas vendo os Lyrianos superiores avançando na direção deles, fugiram e se dispersaram. Quando os Lyrianos cruzaram a ponte, ela foi demolida por trás deles. Após a batalha, Geralt foi nomeado cavaleiro pela rainha Meve por seu significativo papel na batalha e oficialmente passou a ser conhecido como Geralt "de Rívia". Galeria VoWFQjl.jpg WJu58Sj.jpg Meve_by_Jana_Komarková.png de:Schlacht um die Jaruga Brücke it:Battaglia per il Ponte sullo Jaruga pl:Bitwa o most na Jarudze ru:Битва за мост на Яруге en:Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga Categoria:Batalhas